The invention relates to a device for securing parts, such as auxiliary air nozzles, to the sley of a loom, the device comprising at least one slide block and a screw, the same extending through one part of be secured and being screwed into the slide block, the same being disposed in a groove or channel in the sley.
In the development of looms having high picking rates achieved by high working frequencies, it is especially important that the rhythmically reciprocated elements be of very reduced mass. This applies more particularly to the sley and the parts secured thereto for picking and beating-up of the weft. However, the associated securing elements must be easy to control if loom downtimes are to remain short.
In modern machines the reed or, for example, the auxiliary nozzles in the case of air picking is or are usually received in a continuously drawn light metal section member to which such parts must be releasably connected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,762 illustrates a sley formed with continuous grooves to receive securing elements. The grooves are adapted to receive T-section slide blocks as nuts for fixing screws. In other sleys without slide blocks, the sley is formed in its cross-section with tapped apertures which are relatively expensive to drill and may readily be damaged. In the kind of securing used in the United States patent specification, the assembly of the reed and auxiliary nozzles calls for some skill on the part of the operatives when the fixing screws are introduced into the tapped apertures into the readily displaceable slide blocks. This operation is correspondingly time-consuming. Another disadvantage of the solution known from the United States patent specification is the relatively large amount of material needed for the trapezoidal-section guide grooves for the reed and auxiliary nozzles and for the T-groove below.